Soi Fon's blind date
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Yoruichi says Soi Fon needs a boyfriend so she sets her up a blind date who will be Soi Fon's date? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One afternoon in the Soul Society Yoruichi and Soi fon were taking a walk and catching up since it's been so long since they seen each other. Then Soi fon looked to the ground sadly.

"Lady Yoruichi….is this Kisuke Urahara…your…b-boyfriend?" she asked sadly.

"Hmm I guess you can say that…yes Kisuke is my boyfriend" Yoruichi said with a smile.

"So Soi fon do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"W-what? Me? No I don't…." she blushed.

"Really? A pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Yoruichi asked in shock.

"I-I never really had time for one….to be honest I never had one before….I was so absorbed in my training I didn't have time…" she explained

"Well I'm going to set you up on a blind date tonight" Yoruichi grinned.

"B-blind date? With who?" Soi fon asked nervously.

"It's a blind date I can tell you who is it is that's the point" Yoruichi laughed.

"D-do I have to?" Soi fon frowned.

"Yes! Now go home and make yourself look beautiful I'll got set up the date!" Yoruichi said happily as she walked off.

_If Lady Yoruichi wants me to have a boyfriend….then so be it! I will do whatever pleases Lady Yoruichi! _Soi fon thought as she ran off toward her room.

Once Soi fon got to the second division she quickly put on make up Yoruichi left for her. As she was putting it on she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror _I hope I'm putting it on right…. I never used this stuff before…._she thought. Then Yoruichi walked in happily.

"SOI FON! I got the perfect date for you! You two will get alon-" then Yoruichi stopped and looked at Soi fon who had make up all over her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAH SOI FON WHAT DID YOU DO! HAHAHAHAHA!" Yoruichi laughed.

"I-I….I put on make up….like you told me to" Soi fon stuttered in confusion.

"Your not suppose to put it all over your face! You look like a clown! Here let me help" Yoruichi laughed as she whipped off the remainder of Soi fon's make up. As Yoruichi started putting the make up on Soi fon she blushed.

"Lady…Yoruichi?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Will I like this man?" Soi fon asked nervously.

"I think you will….he may seem a bit ruff on the outside…but he's a great guy and you two will get alone wonderfully" Yoruichi smiled. "There all done"

Soi fon looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you Lady Yoruichi" she whispered.

When Soi fon left she walked to a restaurant where she will meet her date. Once she got inside she walked up to the bar tender nervously.

"Um…hello….I'm here to meet my blind date"

The old bar tender smiled at her and pointed to a table across the room.

"I believe he is over there" he smiled as he finished cleaning out a cup.

"Thank you sir" Soi fon muttered as she started making her way toward the man.

_I wonder why he picked such a dark corner to eat at…..I can barely see him….he better not be some sort of pervert! _she thought. Then she finally got to the table and what she seen shocked her.

"Captain Kenpachi?" she gasped.

"Soi fon?….What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The question is what are **YOU** doing here?"

"I have a date….now leave" he said.

"Who set this date up for you!" Soi fon asked anxiously.

"What's it to you?" he sneered.

"Just tell me!" Soi fon growled.

"Yoruichi" he sighed.

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm your date!" Soi fon yelled shocked.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"There must have been some kind of mistake!" Soi fon blushed.

"I'm leaving…." Zaraki sighed as he stood from his seat.

"_Soi fon you need to find yourself a boyfriend…." _Yoruichi's words echoed threw her head. _If Lady Yoruichi wishes for me to date Zaraki then I shall honor her request…_Soi fon thought as she reached out to grab Zaraki's sleeve.

"Wait….please stay" Soi fon whispered nervously.

"Why?" Zaraki asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because….I promised Lady Yoruichi I would go on a date….and I don't want to disappoint her…please stay?" Soi fon begged.

"Fine whatever" Zaraki sighed as she sat across from her.

The room grew awkwardly silent then Zaraki sighed.

"So…it's been a long time since we talked" he said awkwardly.

"We never talk" Soi fon muttered.

"Right…so lets get to know each other I guess" Zaraki suggested.

"Ok…" Soi fon whispered nervously.

"Uh…what do you like to do?" Zaraki asked.

"Fight I guess….you?"

"I like to fight too…" Zaraki smirked "Uh…what's your favorite food?"

"Fish….but I hate meat" Soi fon said.

"You like fish but you hate meat? That doesn't make any sense" Zaraki sighed.

"Shut up! What's your favorite food then?" Soi fon asked in an irritated tone.

"Anything really"

"This is getting us no where" Soi fon sighed.

"Yea…do you um wanna go for a walk then?" Zaraki asked.

"S-sure" Soi fon nodded as they both got up.

As they walked Soi fon followed him quietly _I guess he's not so bad…._she thought. As they walked Zaraki would occasionally stare at her _She's kinda cute I guess…..she likes to fight.. I guess we can get alone…._he thought. Then he turned to face her.

"So um where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere is fine" Soi fon smiled.

"Ok…" Zaraki muttered nervously _damn why am I getting so nervous? _

"So Zaraki tell me about yourself" Soi fon said.

"About me?….uh ok….I uh had no name and no parents and I lived in district eighty of the north alley of the Rukongai." Zaraki said.

"That must have been horrible" Soi fon frowned.

"Yea….but once I found Yachiru it was ok again…" Zaraki smiled.

"You and Yachiru are close huh?" Soi fon asked curiously.

"Yea she's like a daughter to me" Zaraki muttered.

Soi fon smiled at him for a moment _Aw that's kind of cute! _

"So tell me about you" Zaraki said nervously.

"Oh um well I had five older brothers….but they didn't make it back from their first mission…..then I became part of the Onmitsukido and served under Lady Yoruichi" Soi fon explained.

"Oh…uh sorry about your brothers" Zaraki said.

"Oh um thank you" Soi fon blushed. Then she looked around and realized she didn't know where she was "Uh Zaraki…..where are we?"

Zaraki looked around then cussed under his breath.

"I don't know…I think I got us lost" he sighed.

"You do that a lot don't you…..get yourself lost I mean" Soi fon giggled.

"Yea…" then he laced his fingers between hers. "Let's find our way home I guess" Zaraki said nervously.

As they walked Soi fon looked at their intertwined hands and a small smiled crossed her face _his hands are warm and soft….they are not cold, hard, and ruff like I thought they would be…._she thought. Then Zaraki stopped walking which pulled Soi fon out of her daze.

"I think I am getting us more lost…..do you know where we are?" he asked.

Soi fon looked around then she turned to Zaraki.

"Yea this is one of the short cuts I use to get to the 2nd division just got around that corner there" Soi fon smiled.

Zaraki nodded and kept walking then Soi fon broke the silence.

"You seem quite…your usually loud what's wrong?" Soi fon asked.

"Nothin….just don't have anything to say" Zaraki said.

Soi fon raised her eyes brow then let out a sigh.

"I'm not buying that….come on tell me what's really wrong"

"I said nothin is wrong! It's just that you make me nervous!" he yelled.

"Oh I make you nervous? Why's that?" she smirked.

"It's nothin" he sighed.

Then they finally got to the 2nd division.

"I actually had fun Zaraki" Soi fon smiled.

"Uh yea me too" he muttered nervously. "We should uh do this again some time"

_Did he just ask me out again? _she thought.

"Uh yes definitely! Your fun to be around" Soi fon blushed.

"So uh night" he muttered _should I kiss her?…..uh would that be weird?….damn…._

"Good night Zaraki" Soi fon smiled as she walked toward her door.

"Uh Soi fon wait!" he called nervously.

"Yes?"

Zaraki said nothing and just stared at Soi fon for a moment.

"Zaraki? Hello are you ok?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

The Zaraki kissed her cheek and disappeared. Soi fon blushed and walked into her room once she was in her room she saw Yoruichi laying on her bed.

"Hi Soi fon how did it go?" she smiled.

"It went well actually….Zaraki is really nice…" she blushed as she sat next to her.

"I knew you two would get alone!" Yoruichi said with a grin.

Mean while as Zaraki was walking to the 11th division Yachiru jumped on his back.

"Hi Kenny how did your date go?" she giggled.

"None of your business" he muttered.

"Aw c'mon Kenny you know you want to tell me!" Yachiru grinned.

"It went well…..she's cute I guess" he muttered.

"Is Kenny in loooovvveee?" Yachiru giggled.

"NO! Shut up!" Zaraki growled.

"Are you going to go on another date with Soi- Soi?" Yachiru asked.

"I don't know…."

"Did you kiss her?"

"GEEZ YACHIRU YOU ASKED TO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!" Zaraki yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Yachiru giggled.

"Just leave me alone for a while ok?" Zaraki whispered.

"Ok good night Kenny!" Yachiru smiled as she jumped off his back.

Once she left Zaraki sat outside and stared at the moon _am I really feeling something for Soi fon? _he thought.


End file.
